scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Broke For Life
''Broke For Life ''is the 18th episode of season 4 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang run out of money and can only solve one more mystery-a mystery of a bankrupt ghost. Synopsis The gang are broke and can only solve one more mystery-a bankrupt ghost's mystery. The gang realize that they are running out of money when Shaggy and Scooby count the gang's money in the backseat. Velma calculates that the money is only enough for the gang to solve one more mystery, and the gang stop in the next town in hopes that they will find a mystery in this town. It turns out they do. Daphne buys a newspaper and finds that a ghost that is bankrupt is trying to bankrupt the town bank (or something similar). It's the ghost of a bankrupt man, called Bankrupt Blackie. The gang are in luck as this is probably their final mystery (but actualy it probably won't). The gang stop at an hotel to find somewhere to put their bags and check in. After relaxing a little bit and having a snack, they head to the bank-where they find the "Ghost of Bankrupt Blackie", as the newspaper calls it, already driving everyone out and trying to bankrupt the bank. Before the gang can do anything the ghost disappears with a smirk and the gang goes inside the bank to investigate. Fred decides that the gang should split up, so Shaggy and Scooby investigate the vaults and bank president, and the others go to the bank teller. Shaggy and Scooby find the bank president, and his name is Theodore Donner. He wants the bank shut down and the bank won't let him. He angrily stalks off and is a possible suspect. Then they head to the vaults, but before they get there, the Ghost of Bankrupt Blackie chases them. The others have investigated the bank teller, and her name is Amanda Witol. She wants revenge on the bank for lowering her salary. The gang wonder why, and then see that behind the bank tellers there is lots of notes saying the bank will go bankrupt in a few days if the ghost keeps on doing his stuff. They keep on investigating around the bank. Shaggy and Scooby are looking around the vaults when they see one open and go inside. There they see a security guard putting money into a sack and Shaggy asks him what he is doing. He nervously says that he is moving money to a more secure place. His name is Lawrence and he quickly goes out. When Shaggy realizes that that doesn't make sense because it's already safe in the vault but the Ghost of Bankrupt Blackie closes the vault door on them...and accidentally locks himself in too. The others hear Shaggy and Scooby's frantic cries and run towards the vault. They try to get it open but can't. Meanwhile inside the ghost is chasing them until he drops his keys. While bending over to get them Shaggy and Scooby trap him with a bag of money and use the keys to get out. The ghost turns out to be Lawrence. He wanted the bank to go bankrupt. The episode ends with the gang running out of money and barely having enough gasoline to get out of the town. Cast and Characters Villains *Ghost of Bankrupt Blackie Suspects *Theodore Donner *Amanda Witol *Lawrence Culprits Locations *Town **Hotel **Bank ***Vault ***Teller Notes/trivia * Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 4 Quotes Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 4 episodes